


To Catch a Fallen Star

by OrpheusSong



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is an Alien, M/M, Sheithlentines 2020, Shiro is a space nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusSong/pseuds/OrpheusSong
Summary: Eleven year old Shiro loves space more than anything and has already begun planning his future career as an astronaut...he just never expected his first major scientific discovery to happen right here on Earth.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	To Catch a Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdollrory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/gifts).



At eight years old, Shiro loves the stars more than anything. He dreams of becoming an astronaut, flying to distant galaxies, and discovering alien worlds full of new people, and learning secrets that had yet to be discovered in the wide universe...even when his cousin Ryou laughs at him and says that aliens are fake...Shiro knows in his heart that the universe is simply too big to be empty. 

At nine years old, Shiro is overjoyed to unwrap his very first telescope, spending all night finding different stars he normally couldn’t see. His father has to gently remind him to go to bed on more than one occasion that year, and his love of space only grows. 

At ten years old, Shiro’s room is filled with books on astronomy, NASA posters and he has already started planning out his path to the stars, studying hard to get the best grades he can so that he can make his dream a reality. The telescope is still aimed out his window, used every night just before he goes to sleep. 

At eleven years old, Shiro is staying with his grandparents for the summer. They live in a beautiful coastal town in the pacific northwest, and he spends his time exploring, enjoying rainy afternoons, walks though the lush woods or along the beach...but more than anything, he loves staying out at night, laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. At home in the city, he never sees this many, the light pollution keeping all but the brightest stars obscured. Here, there are thousands he can see, and all he has to do is look up. 

His grandfather knows how much his grandson loves space, and one night, he sets up a newer telescope up in the yard for Shiro one that has more power than his first, and they stay up together, watching a meteor shower that sends thousands of lights streaking through the night sky, looking like a rain of starfall. Shiro is in love. When his grandfather is ready to head to bed, Shiro begs to stay out just a little longer, and his grandfather can’t help but allow it, seeing the wonder in his grandson’s eyes. 

Shiro stays out for a long while, even though he knows he should go to bed; the meteor shower was over long ago, but he can’t help but continue to watch the sky. As usual, he begins to wonder what it will be like out there, and how far he would be able to go out into the black. He knew in his heart that one day he would get there, out to the stars he loved. It was just a matter of when. 

It’s just past 1:45 am when he finally thinks about going inside when a quick movement and a flash of light catches his eyes. Streaking through the sky is a meteor large enough that Shiro wonders momentarily if it is more than just that, his eyes following its path through the sky, his heart beginning to pound as he realizes it is getting brighter, larger as it hurtles towards earth. His eyes go wide, and he scrambles to his feet as it goes overhead, and Shiro realizes that this is no meteor falling to earth, but a craft. His mouth drops open, and with an excited gasp, he hurries to follow the path it had cut, leaving his grandparent’s garden and running into the wooded area the ship had seemed to sink into out back. 

Maybe this was the dumbest thing Shiro had ever done, but he didn’t stop to think on that as he ran towards the greatest discovery of his young life. His steps slow as he sees a light through the trees, hiding behind a huge tree as he sees the outline of the alien ship in the clearing just beyond. He dares to peek out from behind the tree just in time to see two figures step out of the craft. Shiro’s eyes feel like they are bulging out of his skull as he spies...a normal looking guy? 

Shiro blinks, wondering for a moment if he is actually dreaming, because this, for sure, is just a regular dude. He rubs his eyes and looks again, realizing he knows this guy. Shiro’s grandfather had gotten help fixing the lawnmower from this man two weeks ago, grandma had shared the raspberry jam she had made with him, he had been one of the firefighters helping out with the fireworks that had been the finale of the local summer festival. There was no one more normal, benign and definitely NOT an alien than Tex Kogane. 

Shiro is baffled, just about to back away from the clearing, passing this all off as a weird hobby craft Tex had built himself when he finally gets a good look at Tex’s co-pilot. Shiro’s confusion and disappointment melts away instantly as he realizes that he is seeing a purple woman who stands nearly two feet taller than Mr. Kogane surveying the ship and shaking her head. 

The woman is amazing; aside from being taller than any person Shiro has ever seen in his life, in the light from the ship, he can see that she has long, pointed ears, markings on her skin, and she wears armor unlike any earth military he knows. She looks upset, though, and Tex puts an arm around her. They seem to be having a low discussion, and they walk out of sight, behind the ship. Shiro badly wants to go and look at the amazing craft, leaning towards the clearing when he notices another figure climb out of the ship, and Shiro’s gaze is arrested. 

At eleven years old, Shiro knows two things; he loves space, and aliens are 100% real. This second alien must be a child, maybe close to Shiro’s age; he is small, smaller than Shiro would have thought if he is the child of the huge woman he saw with Tex, but he looks so much like her, he has to be her son. His hair is black as midnight, his skin a light lavender color. His ears are long, pointed like hers, and his skin bears similar markings, though they seem to have their own unique pattern and design. Shiro is leaning in, trying to see more details (is that a TAIL?), when he snaps a dead twig underfoot. 

Shiro freezes, holding his breath. 

The little alien’s eyes narrow, and he quickly slides off the ship, slipping around the hull, seemingly going after Mr. Kogane and his mother...Shiro cranes his neck, trying to get another glimpse of him, but he wonders if he should go. It is very late, and he doesn’t know exactly what is going on here...no matter how much he wants to stay, what is he supposed to do? Walk up to Mr. Kogane and ask to look under the hood? 

Shiro backs away from the tree that has been hiding him, trying his best to sneak quietly back towards home, but upon turning, finds himself confronted by a set of lightly reflective eyes glaring up at him from a pale lavender face, black hair framing sharp, slightly inhuman features. Shiro’s pulse quickens as he stares down into cat-like eyes full of curiosity and mistrust.

“Uh...hi?” he offers stupidly, unable to think of anything smarter to say with the way his heart pounds in his ears. He is equal parts nervous and utterly fascinated by the small alien before him, hoping this encounter doesn’t end with some sort of Men in Black memory wipe or something. 

A deep scowl is slowly taking over the face of the smaller boy, who squares himself up, clearly not impressed by Shiro’s lame greeting. “Who are you? What are you doing out here?!” he demanded, keeping his voice a low bark. His English is fluent, but the accent is like nothing Shiro has heard before. He could find himself listening to that strange cadence all day. If the alien had been fascinating from afar, up close and personal, Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

“Hi...uh...I just… I’m sorry!” he blurted, getting tongue-tied as he tried to explain to the smol, wary alien that he had come to inspect the clearing after seeing the light while stargazing. His flustered state seemed to amuse the other; his gaze grew less harsh, and his head tilted slightly as he looked Shiro over from head to toe. Shiro quickly bowed, remembering his manners all of the sudden. “I’m sorry...my name is Takashi Shirogane...a lot of people just call me Shiro, though…” 

The little alien was smiling just a little now, relaxing his tense stance with each stumbling word from Shiro’s mouth. “I see, Shiro...I suppose you can’ harm...my name is Keith Kogane.” he said, and Shiro found his mouth dropping open again as he put two and two together. 

“You’re Mr. Kogane’s son?” he asked, feeling his jaw drop, voice going thin with disbelief. He didn’t even know what to make of that.

“Yeah, what about it?” Keith asked defensively, bristling a bit, and Shiro instantly felt bad for touching on what was clearly a sore spot for the other. He tried not to stare too long at the way Keith’s tail thrashed like an angered cat’s might. 

“I’m sorry...I just...didn’t know he had a family.” Shiro said quickly, trying to explain his surprise beyond the fact that a human apparently had an alien son. 

Keith nodded after a beat of glaring at Shiro, deflating a bit as he sighed. “Yeah, dad can’t really tell anyone about us…it wouldn’t be safe.” he explained glumly, before snapping his eyes back up to stare earnestly into Shiro’s. His eyes were amazing, like falling into an indigo galaxy, flecked with lighter blues and purples that looked like stars. Shiro couldn’t help but stare back.

“You can’t tell anyone about us!” he exclaimed, taking Shiro by the wrist with one quick motion, and he could swear he felt an electric tingle ripple through his skin as the smaller boy started to drag him back towards the clearing with surprising strength. “Dad will know what to do.”

Shiro’s heart leapt into his throat; what would Mr. and...Mrs.(?) Kogane do with him? He dug his feet into the forest floor, trying to halt Keith’s forward charge, thinking quick. “Wait, wait, Keith, I promise not to tell anyone about you! Please...I just...don’t want us both to get in trouble.” he said, wondering exactly what Keith’s parents would do if they found out that Shiro knew about their massive secret. He definitely thought about Men in Black again. 

Keith slowed, turning back to look at Shiro again as he considered. He seemed to search Shiro’s face for something for a long moment before he finally nodded, letting go of Shiro. “Just...promise me you wont tell anyone ever.” he demanded earnestly, that fiery spark he had rearing up once more. 

“I promise, Keith. I won’t let anyone find out about you.” Shiro promised softly. Even if this was the most amazing discovery of his entire scientific career, at the tender age of eleven, something made Shiro certain that this was a promise he would keep no matter what. It was a promise that he wanted to keep.

The younger boy nodded, though he still looked just a bit uncertain as he sized Shiro up again.

“You should go.” Keith said softly. 

Shiro nodded, but his heart was still beating fast. “I know...but...can I see you again?” he asked, suddenly realizing that if he didn’t act now, he might never have a chance to talk to a real alien again. 

Keith looked nervous, biting his lip before he nodded. “I...in two days...by the pond...meet me there in the morning.” he said, looking at Shiro with a smile, though it was still tempered by an unease that Shiro was sure was born of having to live a life in complete secret. He wondered if Keith had any friends. 

Shiro nodded eagerly, offering Keith a sincere smile that he hoped would put the other at ease. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Keith.” he said, backing up a couple of steps, reluctant to take his eyes off Keith before he finally turned to head back down the path that would lead him home. 

Keith watched him go before disappearing into the dark woods.

Shiro hurried back to his grandparent’s yard to grab the blanket and the telescope, packing them inside as quietly as he could. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning now, and Shiro didn’t want to wake his grandparents up as he fumbled about in the dark. 

As he quietly changed into pjs and climbed into bed, Shiro couldn’t believe what he had seen. Aliens, right under his nose, just hanging out in smalltown USA. His heart was pounding in excitement, his mind racing, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep...until he woke up to the sound of grandmother calling him for breakfast, sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. 

He sat up, wondering if all of last night had been a complete dream...He supposed he would find out in two days, when he was going to meet Keith again. 

\---

At five years old, Keith doesn’t understand why he isn’t allowed outside during the day, but he cries into his father’s broad shoulder after being scolded for going out into the yard to play in broad daylight. Other kids play outside, he knows...he sees them from his bedroom window, and he wants to join them so badly, but mother and father always tell him that it isn’t safe, that he cannot let anyone see him. It breaks Krolia and Tex’s heart, but they don’t have any choice if they want to keep their small family safe. 

At eight years old, Keith knows why he cannot go to school or play with normal children. The answer to that question looks back at him in the mirror every day, but it never makes the isolation hurt any less. Instead, he trains with his mother, uses an online school course that keeps his appearance hidden from the world...it's a quiet, lonely life, and it is killing Keith. He longs to do more, be more. 

At nine years old, Keith knows that his parents are getting restless to finally fix his mother’s ship. He has heard them talking about it being too dangerous for them to remain on Earth, but they don’t seem to be making much progress despite them working constantly on the craft. Keith helps where he can, but he has a lot of time to himself. He knows he shouldn’t, but he often explores the woods on his own at night, when his parents are busy...it gives him something to do, and he is always careful not to be seen...even if he secretly wishes he would be.

At ten years old, his parents have the ship up and running for a test flight that could signal the end of Keith’s time here on Earth. In the wee hours, Keith and Krolia climb into the cockpit of the ship while his father runs final checks on the engine. Once he climbs aboard, they gently taxi the ship up the small runway Tex had built for just this occasion before getting airborne, and Keith marvels at the feeling of rising into the sky.

The ship flies silently, like an owl swooping in for the kill, and Keith watches the trees and lights below shrink away as they get higher and higher, his mother guiding the ship with a practiced ease, even if both his parents are staring at the controls tensely. 

They are able to fly about twenty minutes before a red light comes on, a small pinging sound warning them that something was wrong before they are heading back home, flying lower and lower until they have to land in a clearing in the woods a bit further from home than his parents found ideal. 

They both climb out of the ship first, inspecting the outside to try and figure out where they had gone wrong...he can hear his mother's distress from his seat in the cockpit, and he gets up to join them...he knows he has nothing to offer them in the way of assistance, but he wants to at least offer his support. 

By the time he is climbing out, his parents have moved to the back of the ship, and their voices are all but whispers...it makes it easier for his sharp hearing to pick up the snap of a twig that makes him think that something...or someone is nearby. 

He stares into the dark woods a moment, but doesn't see much thanks to the light of the ship. He slips down into the ground, and moves around the nose of the ship, making certain to cut a path that avoids both the gaze of his parents, and whatever was out among the trees. 

Once he was out of the clearing, he used the training his mother had worked him so hard to get perfect to stalk silently towards where he remembered the noise coming from. He assumed it was going to be a hare, or a deer…

He hadn't expected to come face to face with a tall boy around his same age, but as soon as the other turned, they were staring right at one another. It was electric. 

At ten years old, Keith has never been seen by another human being aside from his father until today. Keith's heart speeds up as silver eyes gaze into his own. Keith doesn't know what this feeling is, but secretly, he never wants it to go away. 

He never expects to completely ignore everything his parents ever told him about being seen by a human, but before this chance encounter is through, he has taken complete leave of his senses and agreed to meet this stranger, this Shiro, at the pond in the woods. 

He just hopes he hasn't placed his trust in the wrong person. He doesn't understand it now, but something in Shiro's eyes makes Keith certain that he hasn't. 

In two days time, he'll know for sure.

\---

Two days pass in slow agony for Shiro. 

He had always considered himself to be a patient person, but this is torture. He wants to run through the town shouting to the world that he had seen a real live alien, and a real live spaceship, but a promise is a promise. No matter how much he would love to call Ryou up and tell his brother he had been wrong. 

If he finds himself walking by Tex Kogane's house several more times than necessary in his daily explorations, well, surely that is just a coincidence. He tries not to be too obvious, peering into the yard, looking for signs of life that could belong to a small purple alien boy and his large purple mother, but its clear that Mr. Kogane is a careful man. 

The house is a little isolated, on the very edge of what might be considered ‘the town’, the backyard is butt up against the thick of the woods, a shed just visible behind the tall fence separating the front yard from the back...Shiro wonders if they keep the ship in there. 

With a little disappointment, he realizes he won’t be able to glean anything about the aliens by hanging around here, so he instead turned his sights on planning out the best way for him to get to the pond Keith had suggested they meet at. 

It was a little bit of a hike into the woods, making it a secluded location, despite its beauty. He could understand why Keith had suggested it, knowing that not many people would be about to interrupt their little meeting. His heart sped up just a little thinking about the pretty alien. 

\---

When morning breaks on the day he is to meet with Keith, Shiro all but flies out of bed, eager to see him again. He barely gives himself enough time to wolf down breakfast with his grandparents before he is running out the door, into the woods. 

He makes the winding climb from his grandparent’s backyard up into the woods, following the little stream that happens to flow from the pond up to said source, wondering if he would beat Keith there. 

As it turns out, Keith is already there waiting, sitting on a fallen tree, skipping stones across the surface of the pond, though he is watching Shiro as he approaches, his face a mix of interest and cool wariness. 

He takes Shiro’s breath away, leaving him speechless for a moment as he simply takes the sight of a real live alien in. 

“Hi” Shiro says, mentally kicking himself when he realizes he had ‘uh hi’ed Keith the first time they had met. 

Keith smiles just a little bit, wary though he is. “Hello again, Shiro.”  
Shiro smiled slowly, a warm feeling growing in his chest. “Nice to meet you, Keith Kogane.” he said softly.

Keith’s smile grows. “Nice to meet you too, Takashi Shirogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my Sheithlentine 2020 recipient Ragdollrory!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this soft Sheith, and that your entire year is filled with the love of Sheith.


End file.
